A Cinderella Story
by sakura-sweeti
Summary: Hermione's life has never been a fairytale. She's always looked at as a freak. What happens when she gets tired of things being that way...what will she do? HHR
1. Introducing, Hermione Granger!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.**

****

**A CINDERELLA STORY**

**Chapter 1: ****Introducing...Hermione Granger!**

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey, it's Hermione! Sorry I haven't written in you for a long time. A lot of sad and scary things have happened lately and I didn't know what to do, so I have now turned to you. I can already tell this will be a long entry..._

_Three weeks ago there was an earthquake. And...Daddy died! I couldn't believe it. I owled Ron and everything, but nothing has made it better. Ron was really good about it and everything. _

_Then Francine, my stepmother, took over everything, I was banished to the attic and I had took work all summer so far. Thank god I get to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. If I couldn't I'd just die. I can't wait! I can't wait to start up classes again and see my best bud Ron._

_I just know it will be better there. Without Francine, it will be Heaven. The only problem is that when my daddy married Francine...he had to adopt her two daughters as well. They are really mean to me. What life would be without Mary and Anne? That I can only dream about. Anyways, I'll write in you when I get to Hogwarts. See you then._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione Granger shut her diary and went to her computer.

"Maybe Quidditchguy will be on," Hermione said to herself.

Quidditchguy was the guy that Hermione had met in a Hogwarts chat room. She was really psyched because he was from Hogwarts, which meant she had seen him before. He was really nice and liked her a lot. She loved to late talking him online. But she hadn't told him who she really was. She called herself Princessbaby online.

"Yay, he's on," Hermione squealed.

Princessbaby: I missed you! Quidditchguy: Me too. What have you been doing lately? 

_Princessbaby: Well not much..._

_Quidditchguy: I've been thinking..._

_Princessbaby: About what?_

_Quidditchguy: About school...will I see you there?_

Hermione drew back from the computer. This was the question she had been dreading that he would ask. _How should she answer?_

_Princessbaby: Maybe._

_Quidditchguy: Okay._

Hermione was brought back from her thoughts by her stepmothers screeching voice.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

"I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" Hermione yelled back turning off her computer.

Hermione ran down the stairs to where her stepmother was sitting in the kitchen.

"What took you so long Hermione?" Francine asked.

"I-"

"I've been waiting forever for you," Francine said.

"You just called me 30 seconds ago," Hermione protested.

"When a mother calls you, you get right on it," Francine said loudly.

"Yes step mom," Hermione sighed.

"That's a good girl," Francine cooed.

Hermione rolled her eyes then asked, "What would you like me to do?"

"Go clip the grass!" Francine ordered.

"But I just clipped it this morning," Hermione gasped.

"It grew in the eight hours you left it," Francine explained.

"But-"

"No buts, now march!" Francine ordered.

Hermione sighed, then shrugged and walked outside to clip the lawn. As Hermione struggled with the mower, she grumbled, "Why do I always have to do the work around here? Stupid stepmother! Can't even get off her but to do some of the work around here!" As she mowed, she grumbled more. Time passed by surprisingly quickly, considering how angry she was.

And...as soon as she got in the house...

"HERMIONE!"

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**This is the first chapter in my newest story; A Cinderella Story. I hope you guys like it! Well...read and review!**


	2. Getting to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.**

-----------

**A CINDERELLA STORY**

**_Chapter 2_**

**Getting to Hogwarts**

As sunshine poured through the only window in the whole attic, Hermione shifted in her sleep. Then, a voice shattered her dreams and her eyes flew open.

"Hermione!" Francine yelled.

Hermione groaned then swiftly got out of bed. Then she remembered...she was going to Hogwarts today!

"YAY!" Hermione yelled then started jumping around. "I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts!" She chanted and danced around the room.

"Hermione!" Francine screamed.

Hermione snatched her purple housecoat off her desk chair then opened the door to the attic so she could get downstairs. CREEEEEEEEEEAK! The door made an ear shattering sound that would make your hair stand on end. _Yikes! Hermione thought. Francine's probably going to make me fix that to!_

"HERMIONE!" Francine hollered.

"I'm coming!" Hermione yelled back.

Hermione frantically ran down the winding staircase then hung a left into the hallway.

"Hermione!" Francine yelled again, "Get your but down here young lady, or I-"

Hermione opened the door when Francine was in mid-sentence.

"Oh...you're here," Francine commented.

Francine's room was like a royal bedchamber compared to Hermione's room. The carpet was a deep blood red color with gold designs woven into it. Francine's bed was so big it looked as if it could have held ten people at the most. With a rusty red duvet and about a dozen fluffy pillows that were the same color as the duvet and had golden tassels to match the floor designs. The bed looked like nothing you could buy in the store. An 83" T.V was on the wall in front of the bed. Francine was sitting in the middle of the bed, remote in hand, watching Hermione impatiently.

"Hermione, get your but over here," Francine complained.

Hermione shuffled over beside her stepmother's bed.

"How are you this morning?" Francine asked.

"I-"

"I hope your feeling well," Francine cut in, "because you've got a lot of work to do today!"

"But I'm going to school today," Hermione protested.

"Well then you'd better do the work before you go to school then, huh!" Francine said rudely.

"Okay," Hermione sighed.

The door to Francine's room opened and in stepped Anne, followed by Mary. Anne's blonde hair stood out in all directions from being slept on. Her velvety pink nightgown was crinkled up. Mary's fuzzy light brown hair was done in messy looking pigtails and her light green pajamas fell limply over her body.

"Mom!" They both whined.

"What is it my baby pumpkins?" Francine cooed.

"Hermione woke me up," Mary complained.

"Me too," Anne agreed.

"Aw! My poor baby's," Francine said, "Come to mommy." Mary and Anne climbed onto their mother's bed.

"Now," Francine said snapping her head back to Hermione, "I want you to sweep the floors, mop the floors, clean the glass, trim the hedges, sweep the driveway, help Mary and Anne get ready, and...fix that door!"

Hermione sighed then walked out of her step mom's bedroom to begin her chores.

-----------

Three hours later a dirty, mad Hermione stomped into the house. She had just finished sweeping the floors, mopping the floors, clipping the hedges and sweeping the driveway. She walked into the laundry room and grabbed the Windex. As she cleaned the glass, she imagined that her stepmothers face was there. She would spray the imaginary face and say, "Take that!" under her breath. She finished cleaning the glass in about fifteen minutes.

"I guess I should go and help Mary and Anne get ready," Hermione sighed.

Hermione stomped off towards Mary's room. When she got there she knocked.

"Come in!" Mary sang.

Hermione opened the door and stepped inside. Mary's room was very beautiful. It had white wicker furniture and the bedspread and walls were yellow.

"Oh...it you Hermione," Mary said.

"Yes, its just me," Hermione said without any emotion. She walked over to Mary's closet, grabbed the suitcase and sat it on the bed, then began packing Mary's clothing.

"I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts," Mary said.

"Mmmhhhmmm," Hermione said absentmindedly.

"I'll get to see all my friends again!" Mary chirped. "I wonder what Lavender, Seamus, Ginny, Draco, and...Harry!" Lavender was with Seamus, Anne was with Draco and Mary was with Harry. They were all popular. The girls were beautiful and skinny and the guys were handsome and muscular. They all teased Hermione and made fun of her.

"That's nice," Hermione said trying to be nice.

"Yes, I can't wait to see Harry! It's been ages since I last saw him!" Mary exclaimed.

"Ages," Hermione repeated dully.

"You know Hermione, you should really do your make-up better, and pick different clothes. The clothes you have make you look so...geeky! And your face...it, it just doesn't...well, you know what I mean!" Mary said.

"Oh!" Hermione sighed.

-----------

Hermione was in her room now, packing up to go to Hogwarts. The last two hours had been not fun. After she had endured all the insults from Mary, she had gone on and received some more from Anne, then she had done the rest of the chores.

Hermione stood up and went over to stand in front of the mirror. _Am I really that bad? Am I ugly? _A single tear fell down her cheek, but she hastily wiped it away. Hermione wondered if she really was ugly. She had always thought that looks didn't count, and that it was what was on the inside really did count. Her daddy had always told her so...

_**FlAsHbAcK**_

"_And they lived happily ever after," Daddy finished the story, "Isn't that a great story Hermione?"_

"_It my new favorite," Hermione readily agreed._

_There was a comfortable silence as they soaked in the sun coming from Hermione's bedroom window._

"_Hey daddy?" Hermione asked._

"_Yes baby," Daddy answered._

"_Are fairytales real?" Hermione questioned._

"_There are storybooks, but I do believe that you could create your own fairytale," Daddy answered._

"_Really?" replied an eager Hermione, "How? Would I be a princess? Would I meet Prince Charming? Would I live happily ever after?"_

"_Yes you can create your own fairytale. But, I don't think it would be exactly like that," Daddy said laughing a bit._

"_How would it be then?" Hermione asked._

"_You're going to have to find out on your own," Daddy replied mysteriously._

_All of a suddenly there was a tremor. Then things started falling from the shelves and smashing on the ground._

"_EARTHQUAKE!" Hermione yelled._

"_Hide under your desk Hermione, and don't come out until I come to get you!" Daddy exclaimed._

_They heard a scream followed by, "Help!"_

"_I have to go get your step mother," Daddy said getting up._

"_Don't leave me daddy!" Hermione said and started crying._

"_Its okay baby, just stay there," Daddy answered. Then he ran out into the hall._

_**EnD oF fLaShBaCk**_

Hermione sniffled as she thought about this. Her daddy had never come back to her. And he never would. Hermione was eight when her dad had died, leaving her alone with her stepmother and stepsisters. Hermione turned back to the mirror and glared at herself. She had long, wavy bbrown hair and brown eyes that seemed to have died out when her daddy had died. Her figure wasn't that bad, it was just that she wore baggy clothes. She could wear tighter cloths but Hermione was unsure of herself so she preferred baggy. Hermione turned back to her suitcase and started stuffing random things in it.

-----------

Time to go Hermione," Francine yelled.

Hermione lugged her suitcase down the stairs and placed it in the car. Everyone was waiting for her. As soon as she sat down, they sped away. The ride was uneventful; all that really happened was a load of uncomfortable silence. When they got to Platform 9 ¾ they all rushed through the barrier. _Finally! Hermione thought looking up at the Hogwarts Express._

_-----------_

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long delay. I'm not going to make a bunch of excuses; I'm just going to say that I was making it perfect.**


	3. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.**

**------------------------**

**A CINDERELLA STORY**

**_Chapter 3_**

_**Reunited**_

Hermione felt like jumping for joy and screaming at the top of her lung, "I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!" But instead, she walked onto the train and found an empty compartment. Then she leaned out the window, looking at the many happy families, all saying goodbye to their children who were off to start a new year at Hogwarts. She was paying so much attention to the families that she didn't notice a guy with red hair sneaking up behind her.

"Gotcha!" Ron yelled.

Hermione screamed and whirled around. Seeing her best friend in the whole world standing in front of her, laughing his head off made Hermione feel happy.

"Hi Ron!" Hermione exclaimed then started laughing.

"So? What happened this summer?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing much, I just got ordered around a lot and did all the chores," Hermione answered sadly.

"Why do you take that crap from them Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Ron! Hello? I need money! For wizarding collage!" Hermione said then jokingly rapped on his head.

"Oh yah!" Ron said dumbly.

"What did you do this summer?" Hermione asked Ron.

"My family and I went to Rome!" Ron exclaimed.

"Wow! That's so awesome! I bet you learned a lot of things!" Hermione commented.

Ron looked at Hermione weirdly, "Uh, yah...I guess!"

Just as Hermione was about to speak they heard, "ALL ABOARD!" Then the train started to move. Hermione looked out the window and watched as fields and forests passed. _I am so happy! Hermione thought. I can't wait to get to Hogwarts and see everyone and everything. Then Hermione thought about Quidditchguy. Oh my gosh! I'm going to have to meet him! But, I said maybe._ Hermione looked over at Ron. He was on his cellphone using text messaging.

"Did you meet anyone Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yah," Ron said, "There's this girl I met in a Hogwarts chat room. She really nice."

"What's her name?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know, but her username is babyblueeyes," Ron informed.

Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone. She turned on text messaging. _Yay! Hermione thought. Quidditchguy is on!_

Harry Potter stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. He had been thinking a lot lately about his girlfriend. He didn't really like her at all. She was bossy and she made him buy everything. He had finally decided to breakup with her. Harry saw Mary coming down the isle towards him. She walked as if the whole world belonged to her! _Holy crap he was worried. What would she do? Would she slap him? Would she scream? Maybe he shouldn't breakup with her! No, he was going too._ Harry walked bravely up to Mary. She tried to hug him but he ducked out of the way of her arms.

"What was that for?" Mary cried. _Why didn't he let me hug him? _

"Listen Mary, we can't be together, I don't like the way you operate!" Harry said trying to describe why he didn't like her any more.

"WHAT!" Mary shrieked. Harry flinched at the sound. Heads started poking out of compartments.

Harry turned around to walk away but Mary grabbed his hand.

"You can't just leave me!" she screamed.

"Uh, yah I can, and I'm going to," Harry said then walked away.

Mary stood there dumbfounded. Harry had just dumped her! "I'll get you back if it's the last thing I do!" Mary said to herself.

As Harry walked down the isle to find an empty compartment, he turned on his cell phone. _Yay! He thought. Princessbaby is on! _Harry opened the door to a compartment and saw a boy with red hair playing on his cell phone and a girl with brown hair who was doing the same. They both looked up when he came in.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry said.

"That's okay," the red haired boy answered.

As Harry turned to go the brown haired girl said, "Were you looking for someone?"

"Oh, no, just looking for somewhere to sit," Harry said smiling.

"Why don't you sit with us?" the brown haired girl questioned.

"Can I?" Harry asked.

"Sure," the brown haired girl said brightly.

Harry sat down across from the brown haired girl and focused his attention back to his cell phone. Then he wrote.

_Quidditchguy: Hey!_

_Princessbaby: What's up?_

_Quidditchguy: Not much actually._

_Prinessbaby: Oh._

_Quidditchguy: Are you on the Hogwarts Express right now?_

_Princessbaby: Yes!_

_Quidditchguy: Cool. So, when are we going to meet?_

_Princessbaby: Soon I hope._

Hermione turned off her cell phone and turned to look at the boy who had come into her and Ron's compartment. She knew who it was of course, his name was Harry Potter, and he was famous. He had found the philosophers stone and destroyed it, he had killed a giant snake that had been living in the castle, he had found Sirius Black, and probably a bunch of other things she was yet to hear this year. She watched as he turned off his cell phone. _I wonder what he is thinking right now? She thought. He is kind of cute! No...change that to HOT! _

Harry looked up to see the brown haired girl staring at him. She quickly turned away and started fiddling with her bag strap.

"So," Harry said trying to start a conversation with her.

Hermione looked up and answered, "So what?"

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Hermione," Hermione answered.

"Oh," Harry said. "My name is Harry."

"I know," Hermione said smiling.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Well, you here a lot of things when you aren't popular," Hermione explained, "Funny though, we've been in the same classes and everything for seven years."

"Oh," Harry said. _How come he didn't remember her? _"Sorry, I don't have the best memory."

"That's okay," Hermione forgave.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was very uneventful. Hermione read _Hogwarts, A History, _Ron talked to Babyblueeyes, and Harry just sat there uncomfortably. Just then over the train intercom they all heard, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes!"

"Finally," Ron said loudly, then got up and stretched.

Hermione reached in her bag and pulled out her robe and slipped it over her clothes. Finally they felt the train coming to a slow stop. Harry got up.

"It was nice meeting you," Harry said stepping out into the isle.

"You to," Hermione called as he disappeared out of site.

"Well, that was interesting," Ron commented.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You should have seen yourself!" Ron said laughing.

"What!" Hermione said looking annoyed.

"You like Harry Potter!" Ron exclaimed.

"I do not!" Hermione whispered.

"Well then why are you whispering?" Ron teased.

Hermione punched him on the arm and grabbed her bag then moved out into the isle.

"Ow!" Ron said loudly before heading out after Hermione.

------------------------

**Well this is the third chapter. Now you know who Quidditchguy is! HA! What will happen next! Well, read and review!**


	4. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.**

**----------**

****

****

**A CINDERELLA STORY**

**_Chapter 4_**

_**Memories**_

Hermione walked into the Great Hall. Soaked to the skin. It was raining really hard outside. Ron walked in behind Hermione, his hair was plastered to his head and he looked like a drowned rat. They both went to sit beside the other seventh years. Hermione looked around. It seemed like forever since she had last seen this place. As she looked around, random memories of previous years came back to her.

**Flashback**

_Hermione looked around nervously. It was getting dark and she needed to find where to go. It was her first year at Hogwarts. She was exited and a little bit nervous. Suddenly, a girl with medium length black hair shoved her aside._

"_HEY!" Hermione exclaimed._

"_What do you want?" the girl asked. Her face twisted into an annoyed frown._

_Hermione paled. If she wanted to fit in, she should probably get along with people. "S-sorry," Hermione mumbled, "Wasn't looking where I was going."_

"_What was that," the girl said mockingly._

"_She said she was sorry, now bug off bitch!"_

_Hermione looked up. A guy with red hair was standing beside her. Looked just about ready to pound some nails into the girls' head. _

_The girl looked at him snottily then sighed and walked away._

_The guy with red hair turned back to Hermione, "Are you okay?"_

"_Yah, I'm fine...I just don't know what HER problem is!" Hermione said, then giggled._

_The boy chuckled, "Yah...I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasly."_

"_I'm Hermione Granger," they shook hands, "Nice to meet you!"_

"_First year?" Ron asked._

_Yep," Hermione answered._

"_Me too!" Ron exclaimed._

_Hermione smiled._

_**End of Flashback**_

Hermione smiled at the thought of that memory. Ron and her had been best friends ever since then. They did everything together, they looked out for each other, and Hermione helped Ron with his homework you get the picture best friends! Hermione put her hands on her chin and stared at the wall as she remembered another memory.

**Flashback**

"_Ron! RON!" Hermione ran across the school grounds over to where Ron was sitting by the lake. Hermione sat down beside him. "Ron, are you okay?"_

"_I just don't understand Hermione, why did she do it," Ron commented out of the blue._

"_Who Ron? Who?" Hermione questioned._

"_Maria. She broke up with me," Ron answered sullenly._

"_Oh," was all that Hermione said._

"_You think its going all so well, then she pulls the switch!" Ron exclaimed angrily._

"_You know what Ron!" Hermione said._

"_What?" Ron asked._

"_She's just a bitch! You're a 5th year guy, there are a million other girls you could go out with!" Hermione exclaimed._

"_Like Lavender?" Ron questioned._

"_Yes! Like Lavender!" Hermione stated._

"_You know what Hermione?" Ron asked._

"_What?" Hermione answered._

"_I think you're right! I'm going to go talk to Lavender! Thanks Mione!" Ron leaned over and gave her a hug._

"_No problem Ron!" Hermione said._

_Ron got up and started walking to the school._

"_GO GET HER RON!" Hermione yelled._

_Ron looked back and smiled._

_**End of Flashback**_

Hermione looked over at Ron and smiled. Ron smiled back, just then the first years walked into the Great Hall. Everyone became silent. Hermione studied the 1st years. There weren't that many. Hermione counted 10!

"Wow! We sure have a shortage in first years!" Hermione whispered.

Ron agreed with a grunt.

The first years stood in a neat line at the front of the Hall where the teachers stood. Professor McGonagall walked up to where they were standing and put a small knobby stool in front of them then plopped the old black sorting hat on top.

"When I call you name, you will sit on the stool and I will put this hat on your head," Professor McGonagall shrilled.

Hermione smiled as she remembered the first time she had been sorted.

**Flashback**

_Hermione gasped as she walked into the Great Hall for the first time with the rest of the first years. They all filed up to the front of the room and stood in a perfect line. _

_An old woman walked up and said," When I call you name, you will sit on the stool and I will put this hat on your head!"_

_Hermione sighed with relief; she had thought they would have to do something hard! Like a test! The had been some pretty crazy rumors on the train. One boy had said they had to wrestle a troll. Another girl had said they had to do some hard magic tricks. _

"_Granger, Hermione!" the lady called._

_Hermione walked up to the stool and sat down shakily. She felt her hands quivering and shoved them into her pockets to make them stay still. The last thing she saw was the whole school staring at her before the hat was dropped on her head. Hermione stared into the blackness before she heard a voice._

"_Hmmmmmmmm! Very loyal I see! You'd do great in Hufflepuff...but that mind yes oh yes you would do excellent in Ravenclaw...but oh your bravery shines out the most, I'd have to say GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione heard the hat shout the last word to the whole school she smiled and whipped the hat off her head then walked over to the Gryffindor table to join her fellow students,_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hermione! Oh earth to Hermione!" Ron who was prodding her in the side nudged Hermione out of her thoughts.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked.

"That must have been some thought of yours, the sorting is all done!" Ron exclaimed.

"Really?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes!" Ron nodded, "And Dumbledore did his speech thing, but I wasn't really paying attention."

"Oh Ron," Hermione groaned.

"What?" Ron asked innocently.

"Never mind!" Hermione exclaimed. And they started to eat.

----------

**Well you guys. This is the fourth chapter. I hope you guys like it!**


	5. Bad Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.**

**Note: This story is not going to be totally based on the movie 'A Cinderella Story'. People keep ragging on me, telling me that it should be more like the movie, what is this site called, oh yeah…FANFICTION…its where fans make stories that they MAKE up! They make them up! Okay, I'm done my rant! To the story.**

**------------**

**A CINDERELLA STORY**

**_Chapter 5_ **

_**Bad Day**_

Hermione woke up early in the morning like she always did when she lived at Hogwarts…or maybe it was just a habit from living with Francine. Hermione put on her school clothes and a billowy black cloak and walked down the hall towards the bathroom. As she stepped inside, water up to her knees came surging out. Hermione rushed inside, struggling a bit with the water pushing at her ankles.

As Hermione entered the bathroom, she saw the problem immediately. Water was leaking in from the window. Hermione struggled with the window, trying to close it. Suddenly, she slipped and the window was pulled open…the water the window had been holding back all poured in, all over Hermione and all on the bathroom floor and out in the hallway!

"Help!" Hermione yelled as she was covered in water.

As Harry Potter walked down the hallway towards the Great Hall, he heard a yell for help. He started running down the hall towards the yells. As he got closer, he noticed there was water all over the hallway. He pushed through the hallway looking for where the water had come from.

Harry heard another yell for help; it was coming from inside the girl's bathroom!

Harry flung open the bathroom door and was shocked when a flood of water washed over him. All he could say was that he was really awake now!

Harry struggled against the water as he made his way into the bathroom. He looked around and gasped when he saw the girl from the train…Hermione, being held under the water by the force of it.

Harry made his way over to Hermione quickly, before she stopped breathing and grabbed her then pulled her up and out of the water.

Hermione looked at Harry Potter great fully.

"We have to shut the window!" Hermione gasped out of breath.

They both pushed as hard as they could to get the window shut. Suddenly, with a squeak, the window pushed shut.

Hermione and Harry both took deep breaths, and then examined their selves. They were both soaking wet.

Hermione finally took a deep breath and said, "Thanks!"

Harry looked at her and smiled, "No problem!" Then he frowned, "but what happened?"

Hermione grinned sheepishly, "I came in here and water was leaking through the window so I tried to shut it…I guess my plan of shutting the window didn't work so well," Hermione explained.

Harry smiled at her and Hermione felt herself admiring that smile. All the girls in her dormitory said that Harry Potter could charm a girl just by giving her his famous Harry Potter smile. All Hermione could say was that it certainly was working on her! Hermione couldn't believe that Harry Potter had just rescued her! She looked at him; he was doing the best he could at wringing out his robes. His wet black hair was hanging limply, and, surprisingly neatly on his head.

Suddenly, Harry turned and looked at her. "We should probably get going…breakfast is going to start in a while and I think you'd probably want to dry off…"

Hermione nodded, "Bye!" Hermione called as she headed down to the girls dormitory.

Hermione came out of her dorm 15 minutes later looking about as fresh as a daisy. She walked down the hallway and into the great hall then sat down at the Gryffindor table beside Ron and poured herself some orange juice.

As Hermione sipped her juice the mail came. About 800 owls streamed into the Great Hall dropped letters and parcels to their owners. Hermione was surprised when an owl came and dropped a letter on her lap.

She looked at the letter curiously then opened it. It said:

_**Hermione,**_

_**I am writing to you to tell you that I got you a job at that new restaurant in Hogsmeade; it's called 'Sanchez Place'. You start next weekend. Your shifts are from 5-11pm. You work every Saturday and Sunday until next summer.**_

_**I expect you to behave yourself and I don't want to here any complaints!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Francine**_

Hermione looked at the letter then sighed. 'Love Francine'! _Yeah right! _

"What does it say?" Ron asked.

Hermione handed him the letter and sighed again, this time more dramatically.

Ron finished reading the letter then said, "That totally sucks! You have to work every weekend AND do your homework!"

"Thanks for that encouragement!" Hermione exclaimed sarcastically.

Ron sighed then looked thoughtful, "I'm sorry. If you want, I can take part of your shift."

Hermione spent 5 second feeling how glad she had such a good friend, then she realized that Ron probably wouldn't be able to manage that, he that smart, and without the weekends to study, he would probably end up failing. "Its all right Ron…I can handle it."

Ron looked at her sadly then said, "We have Potions with the Slytherins first. How come we always have the worst of everything?"

"We learn to deal Ron," Hermione sighed.

"Well, we shouldn't have to!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know…but…still…that just how it works…" Hermione trailed off.

"We'd better get going to Potions, Snape doesn't like us being late…we'd probably get a detention to top everything off," Ron said.

They both got up and walked out the Great Hall to the dungeons. Hermione stomach growled loudly and Hermione groaned. This was going to be a very rotten day. She could tell. So far, she had almost been drowned, she had been hired for a job that she had to work weekend shifts on, and she was hungry.

Hermione opened the door to the dungeons and Ron and her walked in and took a seat in the back row.

Snape walked in looked like he had just eaten a lemon, no, make that a whole barrel of lemons. "Open you books to page one!" Snape commanded.

There were shuffling sounds as the class got out there textbook and turned to page one.

Hermione glanced down at her textbook; on page one there was a bunch of tiny printing.

"This year you are expected to make every single potion in this entire book. I suggest you get started!" Snape hissed.

The class groaned then everyone looked down to see what they would need then rummaged around in their bags for it or walked up to the supply closet to go get it.

Hermione put her cauldron on her desk and pulled the ingredients for the potion they were supposed to make out of her bag. The potion was supposed to make the person who you spayed it on become a cow.

Ron leaned over to her and whispered, "Why the hell would we want to know how to make a person change into a cow?"

Hermione shrugged then turned bag to her potion. It called for three lizard brains. She pulled them out of her bag, but paused when she heard her name.

"…such a weirdo."

Hermione turned to face the person who was speaking, it was Draco Malfoy.

"Excuse me?" Hermione implied.

"What do you want?" Draco said and he wrinkled his nose.

"If you have something to say to me, please tell me," Hermione said.

Draco snorted, "You think that I would talk about you…dream on mudblood."

Suddenly Snape swept over, "Is there a problem," he asked.

"Hermione is called me names," Draco said.

Hermione gasped. What a liar.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," Snape hissed.

Ron stood up, knocking his chair over. "But that's not fair Professor, Hermione wasn't calling Malfoy names, Malfoy was calling Hermione names!"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for back talking to a teacher and see me after class Mr. Weasly!" Snape called.

Hermione turned to Draco furiously, "You liar!" she whispered furiously.

Draco just smiled.

Hermione picked up a lizard heart and threw it at him. It whacked him in the face and left a blackish purple trail of goo as it slid off his face.

Hermione knew she had gone to far.

"Miss Granger! See me after class as well!" Snape hissed at her.

Hermione huffed and sat down in her seat. She knew this was going o be a bad day!

-----------------

**Review please!**


	6. Mind Swept

**Disclaimer: You aaaaaaaaaaaaalllll know that I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter. I only own the characters I make up in this story.**

**I hope you don't all hate me for not updating right away. Thanks to my reviewers. I love you all! Please read and reveiw this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Princtongirl828-**

**Blaiselover-**

**Darkness-ninja-**

**Sexyangel24-**

**HarryMione4evr-**

**Lightningbolt-**

**Sporty12gd4u-**

**The-power-of-love-**

**Long-tall-texan-**

**Tamar-Shakira-**

**KcluvsMI-**

**Weasly'sGirl-35-**

**HermioneGranerPotter-

* * *

**

**A Cinderella Story**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Mind Swept_**

The rest of her potions class did not go good for Hermione. Snape was being horrible to her. He took off points for breathing too loud and holding her quill wrong. Ron was in a foul mood. He just sat there, doing his potion in silence, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Ron? Are you okay?" Hermione questioned worriedly. Ron had never kept so silent in class. It was starting to freak Hermione out.

"I guess so," he mumbled back.

Hermione kept at it, "Its just you really quiet and your never quiet during potions. In fact, you usually talk juts to annoy Snape."

Ron sighed then turned to face her, "I'm just so sick of it."

"Sick of what?"

"Everyo-" Ron started but Snape cut in. "Class dismissed, Weasly, Granger, my office, now!"

Hermione and Ron sullenly dragged their feet over to Snapes office where he was waiting impatiently to hand out the punishment that he thought were due.

"For your inexplicit behavior, I shall have both these detention forms filled out for you two. You will have to complete the detention time between now and Potions Class tomorrow," Snape explained in a monotone voice.

"But Professor, I didn't throw tha-"

"No complaining, you've heard your punishment now go before you're late for your next class!" Snape boomed.

Ron and Hermione left his office and walked through the classroom in not very good moods. Swinging open the heavy doors and entering the hallways Ron started cursing and Hermione started complaining.

"How come Malfoy gets away with everything! It was sooooooooo obvious that he was calling me names! I wouldn't call anyone names!" Hermione complained stomping her foot on the floor.

"Fuck Snape! Lets blow off detention and have fun burning those detention slips to ashes!" Ron proposed.

Hermione looked at Ron shocked, "I can't Ron. We can't. That's against the rules and you know it! Besides, you should just get it over with so you don't have to worry about it any longer."

"What about you?" Ron asked.

"I have to work tonight so I'll have to do mine tomorrow early," Hermione explained.

"Oh yah. What do you have to do for your detention?" Ron asked looking at his slip of paper that Snape had given him, "I have to clean all the boys AND girls washrooms on the third floor! YUCK!"

Hermione glanced down at her paper, "I have to mop the great hall! What! That is so unfair! The great hall is HUGE!"

"Snape must REALLY hate us." Ron commented.

"That fact hasn't chosen to penetrate your brain until now?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Ron smiled at her. Hermione always had this way to make him smile.

Hermione sighed dramatically and leaned against the wall, "It's a Friday Ron, how about we do something tonight? Like going to Hogsmeade or something?"

"But you never go to Hogsmeade! You only go to buy school supplies! What's different about this time?" Ron asked.

"I just want to do something different. I'm tired of being ordered around and picked on! I want to do something that no one would expect…I want people to say 'Hey! Look at that girl!' I don't want to be just passed over. I want to be noticed and I want people to want to be with me."

* * *

**This is chapter 6. It's really short, I know. But I have a major idea for the next chapter. See, Hermione's developing this whole attitude. She's been picked on for her whole life and she's getting tired of it. In the next few chapters she's going to get a bit out of control. She going to try to fit and she's going to change a lot. There are going to be consequences. Oh yes! So…how do you guys like my idea? Please tell me how you liked this chapter and what you think of my idea! Thanks so much!**


	7. Fighting The Change

**Disclaimer: I really don't own any Harry Potter characters.**

**Authors Note: Thanks to all you readers who reviewed the last chapter:**

**Trapped-in-a-dream: You'll see.**

**Rockergurl13: Yah, that was a bit screwed up. Sorry.**

**Mysteriouscharm: They're together a while in this chapter…**

**Heartluv: People are really mean…here's the update.**

**Call me brit: Meh.**

**PacerChic: Thanks!**

**JCAL: I hope you like this chapter just as much!**

**Darkness-ninja: Yah, Snape's a bastard! J**

**Hermione Graner Potter: Thank you!**

**Tamar-Shakira: Thanks!**

**

* * *

A Cinderella Story**

**Chapter 7**

**Fighting The Change**

Hermione was up in her room getting ready for her night in Hogsmeade. But was finding it hard. She needed to find something to wear that didn't say 'smarty pants' or 'loser' or something else that she didn't want to called and recognized for.

Walking over to her chest of drawers, she pulled the drawers out and emptied all her clothes onto her bed. Sifting though it, she couldn't find anything that was worth putting on without her being disgusted in herself.

Making a disgusted noise, she flopped onto her bed.

"Am I interrupting anything?" a voice came from the doorway.

Hermione looked up and saw a girl standing there, looking a little stunned at the mess that she had made. It was Lavender Brown. Her shoulder length black hair was in a ponytail. She had on a black tank top and a pair of low-rise blue jeans.

"No...I'm just trying to find something to wear..." Hermione trailed off.

Lavender smiled, "And you can't find anything?"

"No..." Hermione sighed.

Lavender set down her schoolbooks then sat down on her bed. She seemed to be thinking, "Do you want some help?"

Hermione pondered for a while. _Should she accept Lavenders offer for help? Would she actually help? Or would she give her all the wrong clothes? Well, maybe it was worth a try._

Deciding to accept, Hermione replied, "Would you?"

Lavender smiled, "Of course! What do you need? Clothes? Shoes? Makeup? Do you need me to do your hair?"

"I think I'll need the full job," Hermione laughed.

"We'd better get started!"

About two and a half hours later, Lavender stepped back to admire her work. Hermione stood in front of a full-length mirror and gasped.

Starting from the bottom, her shoes were black, with two-inch heels. She was wearing a black mini skirt with chain hanging down the sides. She was wearing a light pink tank top that had a little wispy tie up think at the top. Her hair was bone straight, just lying loose. She had on black eyeliner, and a bit of mascara that made her lashes longer. Her eye shadow was a dark was a dark brown color, making her eyes look big. Over all, it was a major change for Hermione, and mental alarms started going off, telling her to take it all off.

"So...what do you think?" Lavender queried.

Get used to it Hermione. You don't want to be called a nerd or a geek; this is your way out. Show 'em that you're capable of having fun. "Yah, its great!"

"Are you going somewhere tonight?" Lavender asked.

"Yah, Hogsmeade," Hermione replied.

Lavender grinned, "Are you going with a special someone?"

"Nah...Just with Ron," Hermione explained.

"Where are you going in Hogsmeade? Are you just going to shop, or are you going out?" Lavender asked curiously.

Just then, Hermione realized that she didn't know where she wanted to go. She had been thinking some kind of place where all the cool people went. Like a club or something. "Do you know any good places?"

Lavender thought for a moment and then spoke, "Every night, at the Three Broomsticks, there's a dance party sort of thing. Everyone goes there. It's the hot spot. I think I'll be going there tonight with Seamus. Maybe we'll see you there?"

"Yah, sure," Hermione agreed.

"I guess you should go meet Ron now...its almost nine..." Lavender trailed off.

Hermione glanced at her watch and gasped, "Oh my gosh, I was supposed meet Ron already." With that, Hermione took off.

Seeing Ron sitting on a couch in the common room and walked over to him. "Hey Ron," she called, "You like?" And she twirled around.

Ron's eyes widened, "H-Hermione?"

"Yep, its me. I am now all down with style and ready to go," Hermione chirped.

Ron shook his head and the shocked look disappeared. "Sure. Lets go." They both walked out of the common room and started out for Hogsmeade.

When Hermione and Ron got to the Three Broomsticks, there were already lots of people sitting around talking, dancing, drinking, and just having a good time.

"Isn't this great!" Hermione exclaimed, "Isn't it?"

Ron looked a little uncomfortable but he nodded, "Yah, its...great."

Hermione shoved him playfully, "Oh, come on, you could be less enthusiastic!"

Ron shrugged apologetically, "Sorry. It's just...this is all so strange. You and me are going to a party...you just had a makeover to, to make you more popular. I-I just don't get this! Why does this mean so much to you! You never cared before! Why the sudden change? What happened Herm, did I miss something?"

Hermione looked shocked. _Why was Ron doing this? _"I don't understand Ron. I thought you'd be happy that we're going somewhere new! That we're trying new things! Your always telling me to be more bold and sure of myself...to find the real me! Well, right now, I'm doing that! I'm just trying to fit in!"

"But why! What I don't get is why! Why do you need to fit in?" Ron raised his arms in exasperation.

Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes._ Why was Ron so worked up about her trying to fit and feel like she's wanted? _"B-becau-because...because I need to! I've been left out of everything all my life because I don't fit in enough! I don't fit in enough to be with other people!" she took a deep breath then continued, "I just want to fit in and be liked by others."

Ron shut his eyes, just hoping this wasn't happening._ He was not at a party in Hogsmeade just because Hermione was trying to fit in. Hermione was not dressed like a slut. Hermione was not acting like this just to fit in._

"Ron? Please?"

Ron opened his eyes and looked into Hermione begging ones. She was on the brink of tears and shaking like a leaf.

Ron reached out to her, "I'm really sorry Hermione...but I just can't be around you when you're doing this. Okay?" he squeezed her hand, and then walked away.

Hermione just stood there for a minute, tears pouring down her eyes. She had no idea Ron was so affected by her looking like she was and trying to fit in with other people. She had thought that Ron would be happy for her. Hermione thoughts were interrupted by a voice, "Hermione?"

Hermione quickly wiped her eyes with her hand before she turned around. There stood Lavender, looking really beautiful in a spaghetti strap red dress. Her hair was done in curls and she had on mascara and eyeliner and a bit of sparkly eye shadow.

Hermione sniffled, "Hi Lavender."

Lavender instantly looked concerned, "Are you okay Hermione? No, stupid question, of course your not! Come on, let's go to the washroom and freshen you up. You can tell me about it if you want." Lavender took her and led the way to the washroom.

They entered then washroom and Hermione was glad to see there was no one else in there at the moment. She didn't really want people asking her about why she looked the way she did.

Hermione stood in front of a mirror and examined herself. Her clothes were still all right, as was her hair. But her makeup wasn't.

Lavender whipped out her make up bag and started pulling things out of it. Wetting a paper towel, she gave it to Hermione to wipe her face and cool her down a bit. After Hermione's puffy eyes had gone down a bit, Lavender started applying her make up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lavender questioned gently.

Hermione shook her head quickly.

"Okay."

When they finished up, Lavender led Hermione over to a table where her boyfriend, Seamus was sitting. He was tall and had curly brown hair. His bright blue eyes shone extra bright when he saw Lavender.

"Seamus, this is Hermione. Hermione, this is Seamus," Lavender introduced them to each other.

They shook and hands and then Lavender sat down beside Seamus and leaned on his shoulder. "Would you like to sit down Hermione," Lavender asked.

Hermione flopped down on the cushy seat and sighed. This night hadn't gone to well so far. All she wanted to do was have fun and fit in while doing so. Hermione was again interrupted by her thoughts by another voice. But this time it wasn't Lavender.

"Hey. Would you like to dance?"

Hermione looked up and saw a very good looking. He had longish blonde hair and blue eyes. He was smiling at her, and all his teeth were white and straight.

He looked nice enough, "Sure." Hermione accepted his hand as he led her to the dance floor while a slow ballad played.

He put his arms around her waist and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning on his chest, Hermione listened to his heartbeat. When the music stopped, the guy leaned towards her ear and asked, "Would you like to go outside to we can talk?"

Hermione thought about this for a minute. All he's been is nice. And Hermione really wanted to get to know him better. "Sure."

He took Hermione's hand and led her outside. Hermione stopped at the front of the Three Broomsticks but the guy kept walking around the side of the building so Hermione followed.

On the side of the building, the only light came from a street lamp across the street. The guy leaned against the side of the building and asked, "What's your name?"

Hermione smiled, "Hermione. What's yours?"

"Devon. I'm pleased to meet you Hermione. Your a very beautiful girl," Devon

Hermione blushed, "So, what else do you want to talk about?"

Devon was looking at her in a strange way and Hermione didn't like it. She started edging towards the front of the building.

"How about we do something else instead?"

Hermione's brain started sending out warning waves that were telling her to run. "L-like what?"

Devon grabbed her hands and pinned them to her sides. Leaning forward, he crushed his lips to hers.

Hermione panicked and kicked him in the shins. He gasped in pain and let go. Hermione to this time to run, but Devon was too fast for her. He grabbed her ankle and she fell to the ground.

"Stay still bitch."

Harry was having the most boring time at the Three Broomsticks. He had come with Ginny and Draco. But the pair (Ginny and Draco) had taken off and Harry assumed that they were probably having a little romantic time together.

So here he was, sitting by himself, when he saw the most beautiful girl sitting with Lavender and Seamus. He got up to ask her to dance but saw a blonde guy get there first. The girl accepted and her and blonde guy went off to go dance together.

Harry watched them, waiting for a moment when the girl was alone so he could ask her for her name.

But after they danced together, Harry saw blonde guy take her by the hand and lead her outside. Harry waited for about ten minutes then decided to go and check out why they had been gone so long.

Walking around the side of the building he heard a voice: _'Stay still bitch!'_

Devon had Hermione's arms and legs pinned to the ground by magic and was now kissing her neck. Hermione cringed uncomfortably. He had also placed a spell on her so she couldn't make any noise. Devon sat on top of her and tried to get her top off but couldn't, so he dug in his pocket for something and pulled out what he wanted, a knife.

Cutting the fabric of her top, he pulled it off and threw it away. Looking at her greedily he proceeded to kiss his way up her stomach.

Just as he was about to take off her bra, a voice came from behind Devon.

"Get the hell off of her!" Harry yelled.

Devon jumped up; looking shocked and had barley any time to react before Harry had him against the wall, two inches from the ground. "Don't you ever touch her! Or come near her again!"

Letting Devon fall to the ground, Harry walked over to Hermione, who was trying to hide herself but couldn't because of the spells that Devon had put on her. Harry did the counter curses and Hermione jumped up off the ground and looked around for her shirt but couldn't find it.

Noticing her dilemma, Harry took off his jacket and gave it to her, "Here, take this."

Hermione smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

Harry smiled at her, "Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yah," Hermione sighed.

"Would you like me to take you back there?" Harry asked.

Hermione was taken aback by his kindness, "That's okay. You keep saving me. First the water...now this. I wouldn't feel right making you do anything else."

"Hermione?" Harry asked unbelievingly. This beautiful girl was Hermione. She had really changed.

Hermione blushed, "Yah, its me."

"I insist on walking you back to Hogwarts," Harry said stubbornly.

Hermione smiled, and actually felt good for the first time tonight.

**

* * *

Hey all, I hope you like this chapter...more are on the way. Review please!**


End file.
